Tino vs The Dazzlings (WAOLD)
This is when the Battle of Tino and Sunset Shimmer against the Dazzlings in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. The Portal opened and came out Sunset Shimmer at Canterlot High Sunset Shimmer: I've got to find Tino! She ran to find him. Sunset Shimmer: '''Tino! '''Tino: '''Sunset? You're here! She hug him '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Thank Neptune you're alright! And what happen to you Underwear? It got stretch out. '''Tino: '''The Dazzlings gave me a Wedgie. And that one is belong to my Dad Underwear when he was a Kid. '''Sunset Shimmer: Ouch. I'm so happy I found you. Tino: Yup. I hope we'll see another Keyblade wielder after that. Sunset Shimmer: '''Are you ready, Tino? '''Tino: Ok, Sunset. This is it! Batman: Good luck, Tino Tonitini and Sunset Shimmer. Emmet: I'm Coming along with Tino and you, Sunset. Tino: '''Is Okay, Me and Sunset will take care of Ourselves. '''Emmet: '''Are you sure? '''Tino: '''Yes. '''Emmet: '''Okay, good luck. '''Gandalf: (in the little green army man's voice) Ya gonna need it. They went to Portal to find Lord Vortech Tino: Ok, Sunset. You got a Keyblade? Sunset Shimmer: '''Nope. Only my Guitar. '''Tino: Looks like we need back-up. Human Rainbow Dash: (off-screen) Well, you got back-up right, here. Tino: Rainbow Dash? Is that you? Human Rarity: She's right, darling.(Kisses Tino) Tino: Thanks, Rarity. Sunset Shimmer: '''Great to see you guys again. Oh, and Gamer Kid said that he wants me to say Hi to you all. '''Human Fluttershy: Who's Gamer Kid? Sunset Shimmer: '''He's a boy who likes Video Games. '''Tino: '''Yup. And he likes Videogames so much. '''Sunset Shimmer: Tino. Emmet told me that we should go on a Date. Tino: Ok. Who is the other one the Alpha Gang knows about? Sunset Shimmer: '''Don't know. Someone else I guess. '''Tino: '''Well, anyway we should Battle the Dazzlings. '''Sunset Shimmer: Ok. Hope they don't put you under their spell. Tino: '''Oh, Don't worry. I have an Earplugs from my Mum. '''Human Applejack: But you left those at home, Tino. Tino: 'I was. But my Mum delivered to me. '??????: You don't think on using those, our love. Tino: '''(Scream) The Dazzlings!!! '''Human Rainbow Dash: '''Why are you Screaming like a little Girl? '''Adagio Dazzle: He's our crush, rainshrooms. Sing with me, girls. Tino: Don't need Earplugs. I'll take you three out! By the Power of Music! Sonata Dusk: '''Alright! Time to race the Music! '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Face! It's Face the Music! Get it right, next time. '''Sonata Dusk: '''I should write it down. '''Aria Blaze: And sing Battle of the Bands. That works for us. Tino: C'mon, Dazzlings. Do your worse. They are blowing raspberries at him Tino: Is that the best you three got? Then Sci-Twi arrives Sci-Twi: Tino! I'm here. Tino: '''Thank Neptune, you're here. Sci-Twi nods and unleashes the Magic from her amulet '''Tino: '''What a Woman. '''Sunset Shimmer: She's good, Tino. Aria Blaze: Who cares? Tino will be ours and that's that!!! Sunset Shimmer: I don't bet on it, Aria. Look. Sci-Twi transforms into Midnight Sparkle Tino: The Dazzlings meet Midnight Sparkle. Sonata Dusk: Looks like she doesn't understand magic like us. Midnight Sparkle: (laughs) You were right! I didn't understand magic before. But I do now! '''Tino: '''Let's go!!! They Start a battle of the bands '''Tino: '''Hope you brought your Instruments. Cause I'm on Fire! Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts